


Dented Treasure

by RockingTheGraveyard



Series: Hard Knock Hearts [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Post Republic City Hustle, Pre-Series, Toza is now a gruff uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Of all the places they've slept in the past, the attic of a Probending arena isn't and option either of them could guess would be available for them. Let alone offered to them by an old pro that just stood up against a triad boss for them. It's a lot to deal with, for all three of them.
Series: Hard Knock Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Mako + Bolin Gen and Family Fic





	Dented Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, listen ... I'm really bad at summaries and tags. fuck'em.
> 
> But, Toza kinda sorta took these boys in and I needed more content of them together!

Mako stared, focused, on the floor opening. He had been for the past hour, with his back against the wall. Keeping vigil over his sleeping little brother. Bolin was beside him, head on Mako’s lap as Mako continuously ran his fingers through his thick, if not terribly greasy and dirty, hair. It was a comfort for Bolin, of which he mostly did when his brother was distressed. But it also brought Mako a sense of comfort as well. He needed it. 

Everything that day had gone so fast, he got too caught up in his head. When Zolt arrived, Mako was sure they were dead. He knew better than anyone what that man was capable of. He taught Mako what he knew about lightning, it probably would have been a simple matter to dispose of him, or Bolin. But then he left and Mako was left in shock. 

Were they out? They weren’t actual members of the triads but Mako might as well been. He knew things, saw things that could have made him a liability. He’d learn how to generate lighting from the damn boss himself. Mako’s heard stories, of what happens when people tried to leave or worst, about the people who tried to talk. Not a single one was a pretty tale. Maybe they knew that Mako wouldn’t talk, that Mako knows better than that. Or maybe they’re waiting until they leave the stadium. Maybe Mako and Bolin really just didn’t matter to them in the slightest. 

He sighed. Everything that happened from then on, Mako was an autopilot. He berated himself on how stupid he was for that. Bolin and Mako were ushered up to the attic, told they had to clean it up but they could stay here. The room was huge and they still haven’t cleaned it entirely, even with Toza’s help. Toza even had his friend, another member of his team, bring them up food. 

With all that happened, the moment Toza left for the night Bolin was out. Mako was going to follow suit, it was so tempting. With Bolin curled up on him and the room, for the first time in a long time they weren’t at the mercy of whatever the night’s weather had planned for them, even if it was stuffy in the room. It was spacious with long windows and only one entrance on the floor. They were completely trapped. 

Anxiety settled in his gut so fast he could hardly breathe through it. How could he have been so stupid. Mako had no clue what Toza had wanted and now both of them were at his mercy. Bolin had nothing to bend up here and while he was much older, Toza was still a professional athlete. Mako had very little confidence that he could take him in a fight. If he went down, Bolin would be defenseless. Whatever Toza wanted from them, there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

The sudden whine and shifting of his brother nearly had Mako jumping to his feet. It was then that he noticed he was no longer stroking Bolin’s hair. Instead he had the dirty strands in a tight fist. Quickly he released his grip and removed his hand. Bolin sat up, patting Pabu who started chittering while he looked around. Mako followed his sweep of the room until his gaze landed on Mako, eyes tired but alert. 

“Mako?” Bolin sat up more fully, rubbing his eyes. “I need to stay awake now?” He asked softly and exhausted. Mako shook his head. 

“You've only been asleep for a few minutes, Bo.” Mako lied smoothly. “Go back to sleep.” Bolin met his eyes again and spent a good minute just staring at his brother before pressing his face in Mako’s chest. 

“Promise you'll sleep?” Mako just brought his hand up, hand resting on Bolin’s head. It wasn't unusual for Mako and Bolin to take turns sleeping, especially in a new place. Any other time Mako might have let his brother keep watch for a while but Mako didn't think he could sleep even if he wanted to. Not with his heart constricting and gut churning the way they were. Especially not with how loud his own mind was. 

No, Mako wouldn't sleep. So he just sat there keeping his eyes on the entrance, holding his brother, who had already fallen back to sleep, against his chest. With too many unknowns a Mako had to stay awake. Mako had to protect Bolin. He couldn't fall asleep. 

Mako’s eye snapped open with a gasp. Sunlight lit up the room and panic clawed at his senses. How long was he out, when did he relax enough to even let this happen? Where was Bolin? Mako made to sit up and a weight on his stomach stopped him. Propping himself up on his elbows, Mako looked to see Bolin’s face pressed against his stomach. He couldn't stop the shaky sigh of relief, letting his head drop back to the floor he had somehow slid down to. 

“You okay?” His mental scolding stopped as he lifted his head to see Bolin, still lying against him, looking up at him. He looked less tired now but concerned. Mako dropped his head back again. 

“‘M fine, Bo.” Mako closed his eyes and remained quiet, the morning bustle of the city muffled in a way he was unfamiliar with. In a way that whispered of safety that almost put him on edge. Mako’s back arched as Bolin wiggled his arm under Mako’s back, drawing him in a tight hug. Mako almost smiled as his little brother snuggled his face further into Mako’s stomach. It made his back ache and Bolin’s arm was probably falling asleep but there they stayed for a long moment. Though Mako didn’t say it, didn’t dare admit it, he was grateful for Bolin’s comfort. 

“What’re we supposed to do?” Mako sighed, wondering the same thing himself. “You think we’re allowed to go downstairs? You think we can see the arena up close?” 

“No” Mako quickly said at the growing excitement in Bolin’s voice. He sighed again and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “If we’re really gonna stay here, we’re not going anywhere until we finish up this room.” Bolin groaned in protest at Mako’s very matter of fact tone. In truth he had no idea what they were going to do. Fear coiled in his gut again as he was reminded that he doesn’t know Toza. At least with the triad he learned how the men had ticked. Mako knew by now what set them off, what they expected from the brothers. Toza was a complete unknown and untrustworthy, no matter how much Bolin looks up to him. 

With another deep sigh, Mako sat up, pushing Bolin’s face when his little brother refused to let go of him. Mako didn’t know what to expect or what was going to happen in the future. He tried to never dwell on it too long. For now Mako and Bolin had a place to stay, a place that needed to be cleaned and so that is what he will do. What he will make his little brother, too curious and energetic for his own good, help him do. And in the meantime Mako will watch over him and will keep an eye out for the dangers as he has always done.

* * *

Toza found himself liking Bolin’s company. The kid’s personality is larger than his skin and bone, little frame. He was loud and genuine in his excitement and eagerness to please. It was overall pretty endearing. On top of that, though he was easily distracted by everything that’s new, Bolin was also a hard worker. The young boy completed every chore he was given. It had only been a week but Toza felt like he stumbled upon quite a treasure in helping Bolin. The other one on the other hand …

The only word he could come up with to describe the older brother was creepy. Everytime the boy was in sight, Toza would catch him just staring at him. Mako had surprisingly intimidating eyes, he could see how he got in with the Triple Threats. Though he’d never admit it, mainly for the sake of his pride, the kid unnerved him. The fact that Mako had seemingly been on familiar terms with high members of the triad didn’t help. He obviously had something in him that they liked. Something that was completely opposite of his brother. 

“What do you want?” Toza silently praised himself for not jumping out of his skin at the voice behind him. Think of the devil and he'll sneak up on you, he supposes. He turned to the kid with a raised brow. 

“What, you finish moppin’ already?” The gym wasn't huge but it wasn't that clean to begin with. Mako clenched his jaw and stood silently. Toza sighed “Look, you ain't gotta play games, just spit it out. It's not like ‘m triad.” Another difference, Toza noted, seeing Mako square his shoulders. Bolin talked about being in with the Triple Threats like it was no big deal. Mako was clearly ready to go on the defensive. 

“I want to know what you want from us.” Mako finally said with a bite that Toza was becoming familiar with. “You stood up for us against Zolt n’ Shin. You even bargained with the owner of the place to let us stay here.” Mako took a breath as if drawing himself back from the brink of panic. “You said this wasn’t a game so just tell me, what do you want from us?”

For the first time Toza really looked at Mako. At his stiff posture, chest forward and shoulders back, doing his best to be tall. He noticed his hands in tight, white knuckled fists. Everything about Mako screamed he was ready for a fight. The way Mako’s hands shook didn’t escape his notice. Toza realized before him was a teen, hardened by cruelty, ready to fight from experience and trying his best not to be afraid. His old heart suddenly went out to Mako. 

He had felt sympathy for Bolin when the boy would go off, rather casually, about his sob story. But Mako seemed so stoney that Toza almost felt ashamed how quickly he wrote him off because of his cool demeanor and attitude. He felt like he should've known just by the look in his eyes. Even in Bolin’s, though he covers it up well enough. That neither of these boys found much kindness. They were with a triad, of course Toza would be met with suspicion. Of course they wouldn’t see that he had helped them just on a whim, that he couldn’t expect anything for a couple of kids who had nothing to give. Mako tensed as Toza squared his shoulders and sniffed with as much indifference as he could muster. 

“What I expect in return-” he crossed his arms and leaned back on his foot “-is for you to do your job.” Mako tilted his head almost unnoticeably. “I hired you didn’t I?” His gaze lowered mulling over as Toza continued. “You mop where I tell ya’, I pay you with the room you two stay in. Your brother cleans up those uniforms, I pay him your food allowance. Dunno if ya ever had a job before but that’s generally how it works.” Mako gave a small huff. 

“I know how jobs work.” Snappy and defensive but the tension in his thin frame had lessened. They were quite as Toza let Mako think. His eyes dropped to the floor before looking back to Toza with a new narrowed, scrutinizing look. “You offered to teach Bolin, what do you want in return for that?”

“Your brother is clumsy and sloppy.” Predictably Mako stood tensely but didn’t argue. “But he’s wily and quick on his feet. With a little training the kid could be something pretty remarkable.” Toza shrugged “I’d hate to see good talent go to waste like that.” Mako just stared back, studying him in the same way he has been all week. But his hands laid relaxed at his side. 

“Plus-” Toza snorted “-kid’s too flashy to be a part of anything that doesn’t involve a crowed.” Mako huffed but Toza noticed how the corner of his mouth still twitched up. “Teaching him earthbendin’ will be a cinch. I reckon it’s you I’m gonna have a problem with. Fans don’t take to prickly little upstarts.”

“I can fight, that’s all I need.”

“Kid if you think that fightin’ is all there is to being pro then you’re more work than I thought.”

“Whatever, I got a job to finish.” Mako sniffed as he turned on his heel and headed back to the gym. Toza noted that this was probably the first time the kid willinging turned his back to Toza. He wasn’t dumb enough to belive the kid suddenly trusted him, was wownd too tightly for that. Probably from experience but Toza could still see how some of that worry lifted from the kid’s shoulders. He nodded at his earlier thought. Though dented and dulled, Toza did stumbled upon some treasures. They just needed a little care and they’ll shine like new.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and write some more for Toza and the boys. 
> 
> Reviews are always a welcome!!!


End file.
